


Who Cares What They Think?

by Trans_N_Pans



Category: South Park
Genre: Being stood up, But he thinks he's only into the V, Coming Out, F/M, He's into the D and the V, I'm not sure yet, Internal hatred, Internalized Homophobia, Kennys falling hard, Kinda, Marj just wants people to like her, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Blood, Poor marj, Possible smut, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Shyness, Trans Butters, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, dodgeball is a danger, eventually, he's in for a surprise, just a bloody nose, just saying, kenny is protective of her already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: In the cool autumn morning, the town of South Park was waking up for children to go to school and parents to go to work. In one little house in South Park, one teenager was slowly making one of the biggest decisions of her life..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the random fic, but I've been getting really into south park and there's really not many Trans butters fics out there, so I wanted to write one. I'm working now so I'll post every week or so hopefully :)

In the cool autumn morning, the town of South Park was waking up for children to go to school and parents to go to work. In one little house in South Park, one teenager was slowly making one of the biggest decisions of her life..

 

“Sweetie hurry up and get dressed!” She heard her mom call for her and she sighed softly before grabbing the dress instead of the shirt and pants that she'd normally wear. Her hair was just barely long enough for the bow she placed in it as she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

“It'll be okay Marj..it'll be okay. They'll still be your friends..” she said quietly as she smoothed her dress out, a pair of leggings underneath to keep her legs warm if it got cooler during the day. She was applying some lip gloss as the door opened, her father checking on her.

 

“Bu-.. Marjorine are you about ready for school?” He asked and she smiled at him.

 

“Sure am dad. I'll be down in a bit.” She said happily and he gave a weary smile before  shutting the door back. Leopold Butters Stotch, now Leanne Marjorine Stotch, knew that her father was taking her.. transition the hardest. When she came out to them in June after school let out, they had vehemently refused the idea.. but Marjorine reminded them about how they felt when they thought ‘Butters’ was actually dead when she had first pretended to be a girl in fourth grade. That got their attention and seemed to push how serious this was to her. They didn't let her go out in town to shop for her new clothes, but she settled with ordering them online with her mom's help. 

 

Looking herself over one more time, Marj nodded and smiled some. She grabbed her new backpack and scurried on downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat.

 

“Are you taking the bus?” Her mom asked and she shook her head as she made a bowl of cereal.

 

“No. I'm too nervous to ride the bus. I'll just walk” she hummed before she ate quickly and put her bowl in the sink.

 

“Have a good day dear” her mom hummed and her dad said bye as well to her before she hurried off.

 

It was quiet in the kitchen a moment before her father spoke up.

 

“She's gonna get her ass kicked” 

 

“Oh there's no doubt about it” her mother agreed.

 

-

 

Normally Marjorine would wait ten minutes or so before the bus would arrive, but this time she was walking across town to the school. By the time she arrived, the bus was already pulling up to let the kids off at the high school. Her stomach was churning as she walked on inside and to her locker. She tried to just focus on getting her notebooks put away, but down the hall she could hear the very distinct voice of one Eric Cartman.

 

“YOU GUYS!! OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!!” Eric yelled, cackling as he ran to his friends from his locker.

 

“What Cartman?” Stan asked as he closed his locker that was next to Wendy's.

 

“Butters!! He's- hahaha! He's in a _dress_! He's dressed like a fucking girl!! It's the funniest shit I've seen before! Hahaha!” He laughed, wheezing some. Wendy blinked and frowned.

 

“What the hell is your problem Cartman?” She frowned and Stan hesitated

 

“I dunno Wen it's pretty weird..” he said and the other guys nodded and said a few words of agreement

 

“Yeah like this is gayer than Craig and Tweek combined!” Cartman laughed and Wendy shook her head and shut her locker.

 

“Butters is your friend why don't you just talk to him?..I'll go talk to him, if you all wont” she said with a shake of her head, walking off  and ignoring Stans protests.

 

Marjorine was just closing her locker when Wendy approached her. She didn't think she'd be more nervous until this moment.

 

“Oh uh- hi Wendy-” she said quietly and the other girl smiled at her

 

“Hey Butters, did you have a good Summer?” Wendy asked and Marj smiled some.

 

“Oh, it was good..and uhm..I'm actually not going by Butters anymore. I'm going by Marjorine now..or Leanne works too!” She said nervously, but, despite the short look of confusion that quickly faded, Wendy smiled.

 

“That's a pretty name Marjorine..I like that dress, where did you get it?” She asked and Marj smiled more.

 

“Oh gosh, thanks Wendy! I just got it offline I don't remember what site, though” she said and Wendy nodded.

 

“Thats cool. Hey, let's compare schedules. I have English this morning, what about you?” She asked and Marjorine grinned

 

“Me too!” She said, brushing her short bangs from her face.

 

“Great we can walk together then” she said as they started heading down the hall.

 

“Gee I sure hope we have other classes together” she said happily as they walked past the group of boys

 

“Cough cough- fag- cough” Eric gave a fake cough and snickered. Wendy glared at him and walked faster

 

“What lunch period do you have? You should totally sit with me and my friends today Marjorine” she smiled and off they went.

 

Eric was a small step away from losing his shit over that and once they were gone, that's what happened.

 

“Dude c'mon it's not that funny” Kyle sighed as he glanced at the time on his phone.

 

“Ha! Haha! What are you talking about Kyle?? Butters is calling himself _Marjorine_! How is that shit not funny?? Hahaha!” Eric positively cackled at that as the bell rang for class. Stan shook his head at them and glanced at an ever quiet Kenny.

 

“You good man?” He asked and he nodded

 

“Mmhm” he hummed and shouldered his old backpack as he looked after where Wendy and.. Marjorine went. He was lost in thought for sometime after that as he walked to class with his three friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The late bell rang before the teacher started roll call, Marjorine sitting with Wendy and Bebe instead of her other friends who were in this first period too. They had been chatting some until roll started. Marjorine waited patiently and soon enough her name was called.

 

“Leanne Stotch” she ignored some of the glances and whispering as she raised her hand so the teacher would see her.

 

“Here” and the bundle of nerves uncoiled. It was really official now..or it felt like it was at least. 

 

“That's a really pretty name” Bebe commented quietly to hear and Marjorine smiled

 

“Thanks Bebe” she murmured back to her happily.

 

The day passed slowly after that and she was at her last class of the day, gym. It wasn't always her favorite class over the years, but she liked it alright still. Walking into the gym, she waited patiently for the rest of the girls to change before she went in and pulled on her gym clothes. It was agreed that after the first day ,and after consulting parents, that if it was alright with the parents, and the girls in her class, that she could then change with them. For now though, she was to change alone before joining everyone for roll call.

 

“Alright everyone we're just gonna do some stretches and then we're gonna start off this year with a friendly game of Dodgeball!” the couch said, hand on her hip.

 

“We're gonna have two captains and we'll pick teams, sound good?” She asked and the boys and girls agreed.

 

This was one class Marjorine didn't have with any of her newly made friends, but some of her other friends were in it, like Stan, Eric, Kenny, and Kyle. She didn't get how they managed to always have the majority of the same classes together every year, but didn't question it. 

 

“Alright we're gonna need two people..hm..Kenny and...Clyde. Alright let's flip a coin for who picks first- and Kenny take off the jacket, you know my gym rules.” she chided and while Kenny huffed, he pulled off the orange parka still wore even now in high school.. though of course this was another jacket and not the same he had worn in elementary school.

 

“Yes ma'am” Kenny sighed and moved over to stand by her with Clyde. A coin was flipped and it was decided that Clyde would pick first.

 

“Token” he said immediately, the teen hopping up from where he sat to stand by Clyde. Kenny paused, rocking back on his heels as he scanned the class.

 

“Marjorine” he hummed and she blinked, but got up and stood by him.

 

Soon enough they were all separated and the coach had them move to opposite sides of the court to stretch while she got out the dodge balls.

 

“Due to some complaints from parents, the old rubber balls were replaced with these smaller foam ones. They're brand new, so you all can help break them in” she said as she lined them all up along the center of the basketball court.

 

“You all know the rules. Keep at least one part of ya back against the back mats until I blow the whistle. No crossing the centerline. Get hit, you're out. Catch it and get the player who threw it out. Any headshots and you're out automatically...and to give you all some motivation, losing team does laps tomorrow” she said and laid out the last ball.

 

“Alright, line up!” She said as she stepped back to watch. You could tell who was gonna sprint for a ball and who was gonna stay back, too. The ones ready to run were like Kenny and Clyde both, with just their foot touching the wall and the other forward some, ready to try and get as many of the dodge balls as they can...and then there were others like Eric and Stan who were just leaned on the wall. Now if there wasn't a looming threat of unwanted physical activities, not many of them would want to try as hard. 

 

It was silent until the whistle sounded and they took off, each side grabbing as many as they could before retreating back and arming their teammates. Then, it was quiet, everyone waiting for someone else to make the first move. Marjorine didn't see who threw the ball from the other team, all she knew is that she heard it's impact that was loud like a gunshot against the back wall. It seemed the others were also surprised at how hard these could be thrown, but soon it was full on war in the gym. Sure, the old red dodgeball were scary when they're being thrown at you..and while these were more colorful and looked safe, but in reality they were just flying harbingers of spherical rainbow death. A few people were already out, and Marjorine was trying her best just not to get hit. She didn't have much upper body strength, so the best she could do is just continue to dodge the onslaught of dodgeballs that were flying past her

 

Kenny was still in as well and chucked another ball which hit some girl in the arm, leaving them even at 4 against 4. He could see Marjorine in the corner of his eye and that was just in time to see a bright purple ball slam into her face and make her stumble back. He glared lightly and threw the ball at the laughing kids head as well before the coach pulled them all three out, Kenny and the other kid for breaking the rules, and Marjorine just to make sure she was alright.

 

“I'm fine, really it's just a little blood-” her nose was bleeding, though.

 

“No it's not. Kenny go on and take her to the nurse” the coach said and Kenny nodded, grabbing his coat and handing it to her.

 

“C'mon, put the sleeve to your nose so you don't get blood all over yourself” Kenny said and stopped her before she could speak 

 

“It's fine, really” he said and Marjorine nodded some as she pressed the fabric against the blood flow, letting Kenny lead her out of the gym and down the hall to the nurse's office.

 

“You alright Marj?” He asked her as he sat her down in a chair, her nodding.

 

“Yeah..hey..why are you being nice to me..the other guys are acting all weird..” she said quietly and Kenny smiled some.

 

“C'mon. We're friends aren't we? Why would this change it?” He mused and Marjorine laughed softly

 

“I dunno..I guess” she smiled some. After a diagnosis that her nose was fine and to just stop up her nose until the bleeding stopped.

 

“We're gonna go play basketball at the park after school. You should come with if you want’ Kenny offered and Marjorine grinned and nodded

 

“Sure!” She said as they were walking back to the gym.

 

“Awesome” he said as he took back his jacket, not caring for the blood stain. 

 

To Marjorine’s disdain, the return to the gym was met with their team's loss and the unavoidable laps they'd have to run tomorrow. Oh well. Sighing, Marjorine waited for the other girls to go change before she did as well, her bag on her back as she walked back out and over to Kenny when he waved her over. She was really hoping this is where things would turn around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Life has been hectic!

A week had passed since school had started again and Marjorine was settling into her new identity. Sure not all of her friends were talking to her again, but Kenny still was. He was being really nice, actually! He helped her get her books from her locker, ran with her in Gym. He was just being an amazing friend!

 

“He likes you” Wendy pointed out in their World History class while they were working on definitions.

 

“W..what?” Marjorine squeaked out and Wendy snickered.

 

“Kenny totally has a crush on you Marj” she insisted

 

“No..no way he's just my friend” she said, her face turning red.

 

On the other side of the school, in algebra, however..a similar, but different conversation was happening...

 

* * *

 

 

“You're a fucking fag Kenny” Cartman snickered and Kenny glared

 

“Fuck off Eric” he muttered

 

“You totally like Butters” he teased him and Kenny rolled his eyes 

 

“Her name is Marjorine, fatass” he huffed

 

“And she's just my friend” he said simply while the teacher was out of the classroom for the moment.

 

“Whatever you say, fag-”

 

“Cartman I'll break your teeth in a swear to God” he warned and Eric backed off.

 

Kenny didn't like Marjorine like that.. right? He thought she was a good friend and nice and pretty..and smart...but she was just his friend! He wasn't...ya know..into what she _had_. Don’t get him wrong! He saw her as a girl for sure but...ya know.

 

“Geeze whatever man” Cartman huffed  and went back to chewing on the end of his pen like he had been.

 

Kenny shook his head and fell back into his thoughts. He didn’t like Marjorine like that. Plain and simple. He was into girls..fuck, not what he meant. I wasn’t into dicks and Marjorine had one. Marjorine was a girl, he didn’t mean to think in anyway that she wasn't..

 

Fuck.

 

He sighed and rested his head on his desk as he waited for the bell to ring to save him from his friends. They didn’t all have the same lunches this year. Kenny had it after this class while the other three had it after his lunch. However, he did share lunch with one person…

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Kenny” Marjorine said with a small smile as she sat next to him at a table in the back as usual. He was lightly picking at his food and looked over.

 

“Mm..Hey Marj. Hows your day been?” he asked and her face flushed.

 

“Its been...interesting” she admitted.

 

“Hm? What do ya mean by that?” he asked, his interest piqued now.

 

“Well..the first dance of the year is coming up and well...a guy asked me to go as his date” she said, cheeks reddening. Kennys heart screeched to a stop and he sat up more.

 

“Who?” he asked and she paused.

 

“O-Oh..hes a senior, actually. His name is Brian I think” she said with a small smile.

 

“And…?” he asked, not sure why he felt so..defensive. He should be happy for his friend, right? Marjorine paused and chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

 

“I dunno..I told him I’d think about it. I just..ya know..don’t know him too well so I’m just a little worried about it” she admitted. Kenny felt...relieved. Why? He was so confused, but forced himself to speak.

 

“Well, if youre that worried, I’ll go to, be your hero in the shadows if he tries anything weird” he chucked, but he almost couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth. Marjorine’s eyes lit up and she looked..cute, really.

 

“Really? Would you?” she asked and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, ‘course I would. You’re my friend Marj. I want you to feel safe, alright?” he said and she nodded, leaning over to hug him.

 

“Gee Ken..thank you. I can’t explain how happy I am to have a friend like you” she said and his tanned skin heated some before he nodded.

 

“No problem, happy to be here” he mused and gave her a gentle squeeze back.

 

-

 

It wasn’t until the end of the month that the dance was put together after a football game. The gym had a few tables set up, snacks and drinks set up on a table as well. Marjorine had been dropped off at the front of the school by her mom before she hurried inside to wait for her date and look around for Kenny. It was semiformal, the girls were most all in dresses and the guys in nice shirts and jeans. She spotted Kenny almost five minutes after she started looking, surprised to find him without his usual jacket on. Instead he was in a plain white T-shirt and jeans with his usual boots. His hair looked freshly washed and so did any dirt patches on his face that were usually there from the state of the house he lived in. Her face heated at the sight. Of course she thought he was handsome, who wouldnt? He and a few other guys had his a growth spurt in late middle school, so he was now taller than Marjorine by a few inches. 

 

Their eyes met and Marjorine smiled and waved some, Kenny grinning softly and winking. Marj didn’t see Brian, as she learned that was indeed his name, yet. She took a seat at a table to wait..but after 20 minutes, she was losing hope. Was he even gonna come? She was worrying as she looked around. A full 45 minutes had passed and she felt like she was at the brink of tears. 

 

“God I'm so stupid who would wanna go to this stupid dance with me…” she was about to stand as a slower song started up, only to come face to face (or face to chest basically) with Kenny.

 

“Wanna dance? You'll mess your makeup up if you leave to go cry” he said and she was so surprised by it she laughed softly and gently wiped her eyes

 

“Sure” she said with a small, somewhat sad, smile. He had to be pitying her..he had to be... nonetheless, she still took the arm offered to her and let him lead her to the dance floor. She was a bit shy to wrap her arms around his neck, but he was quick to smoothly wrap his arms around her waist, her pressed to his chest as they swayed with the music.

 

“You look pretty tonight” he murmured and her cheeks flushed.

 

“It's not much..my mom did my makeup..and I got the dress last minute” she said, a bit embarrassed

 

“It's still nice, better than this shit I got from the dollar store before I got here” he mused. She laughed at this, and he grinned at the sound.

 

“I could see you doing that” she said as her giggles died out.

 

They spent another hour there and it was only 9 before Marjorine was about ready to go

 

“Want me to drive you? I got my truck running again last night” he asked as they walked to the front doors

 

“..I dunno. I don't wanna go home yet. My curfew is 10 so I have another hour to spare” she said and he hummed as he got the door for her

 

“I might know a place we can hang out at for a bit” Kenny offered as he walked her to the truck.

 

“Hm? And where's that?” She asked as she got in carefully, unaware of how she almost flashed him in the shortish dress.

 

He grinned that gapped tooth grin and just hopped in the driver's seat

 

“You'll see” he said and off they went.


End file.
